Harry possesses girls
by chielmeiberg
Summary: Harry possesses a few girls
1. Prologue

**A story where Harry Potter possesses a few girls. With possess I mean that he can feel, hear, smell, taste and watch through the bodies of the ladies** **he possesses. He can control them either. Also does he control his normal body the same as always.**

 _'One of the girls speaking to Harry in his mind'_

 _Someone thinking_

'Normal talking'

Another language

Chapter 1

Harry wakes up in his bedroom at Privet Drive number 4 on the 31st day of the ninth month at exactly 7 o'clock in the morning. It's the day before the new school year starts. Harry is going to begin on his fifth year and hopes for a year without visits to Madame Pomfrey, even though he loves her like a mother. But seriously! He is spending WAY too much time in the hospital wing. He get to see his classmates again and meet his best friends again. Also, Harry is trying to get some girls notice him for his looks instead of his fame. There are some pretty girls in Hogwars. You have Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, with her large chest, you have Daphne Greengrass from Slyterin, with her nice platinum blonde hair and Katie Bell from Griffendor, with her large rear. He is just missing something right now, He doesn't know how he is going to leave from here, because Dumbledore saw it fit to just let him starve this summer without contact to one of his friends. Hedwig also didn't came back after he send her to Ron, so he guessed that she is still there.At that moment there was a large, resounding crack heard across Privet Drive. When Harry looks out of the window he saw someone he was VERY VERY VERY angry with. Guess who?

Right, Dumbledore. He still didn't forgive the man for withholding the propercy about him which he gave him at the end of last school year. Harry thinks that Dumbledore deserved the blown office, seeing as then Dumbledore has something else to do but playing with his emotions and guilt about Sirius. _Sirius... He would have wanted me to make a big party and find lots and lots of girls..._ thought Harry.

 ** _Time skip_**

 **A little before 10 AM**

 **1 September 1996**

 **Kings Cross Station**

 **The platform between track 9 and 10**

Harry has the a-ma-zing idea to go there on his own with the help of the Knight Bus. He is SO nauseous, he has to throw up. Lucky there are toilets nearby, so he runs there with his hand before his mouth. As he is done throwing up and got to platform 9 3/4, he saw someone who he was fantasizing about a few weeks ago, namely Susan Bones with her aunt saying goodbye. As he regonised her from the DA _What a stupid name, Dumbledore's army. Many we should change it to Defence Association._ He greeted her and then asked if she would like to sit with him in a compartment. When she said yes and goes in with him, she suddenly kissed him full on the lips. If Harry and Susan looked around them they could have seen the amazing bright red-green aura surrounding them, but alas, they did not. While this all happened Harry and Susan were happily kissing, now with their mouths slightly open and really enjoying it. But, all good things must come to an end. When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw Susan, but also himself through Susan's eyes. When he realized that he could move his body as well as her body, he wonders where Susan actually is. When he thought that, he heard her voice in his head. She said _'Harry? What happened? Why can't I move my own body anymore?'_ Harry thought (once he figured out how to do it) to her _'I don't know, but I can feel everything you feel too. I can also see through your eyes and a girls' body feels really weird with your ... eummm thingies.'_ While they were having a conversation and Harry (as Susan) picks himself off the ground and sit on the bench Susan's girlfriend is searching the train for Susan.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you guess is Susan's girlfriend? The one who gets it right will get a shoutout in the next chapter in the A/N**


	2. Meeting her girlfriend

**A/N: Hello again, thank you for all the follows and reviews! I really apprechate it! The winner of the question from last chapter is: insert name. Enjoy your shoutout! Now, lets go on with the story**

 **Meeting her girlfriend**

Harry didn't goes up with his own body because he as Susan get his Invisibility Cloak and lays it over his own body. What he sees then is the inside of Susan's skirt, and she isn't even wearing knickers! He could see straight up in the privates of her _or him now?_ and asks Susan about it. Susan says _'I don't wear knickers because I and my girlfriend have some sex on the train because at school we are in different houses.'_ Harry then asks _'Who is your girlfriend then?'_ When Susan wants to answer de door of the compartment opens and there stands no one else then Daphne Greengrass, girlfriend of Susan Bones (says Susan in Harry's head) and so-called Ice Queen of Slytherin. When she enters she said 'Hey Susan, don't you have a nice greeting for me?' with a wink. Harry was panicking and Susan told him that he is supposed to kiss her like she did to him a few minutes before. When Harry did that he could also control Daphne's body, and he sees that she is also not wearing any knickers. When he as Susan goes finger Daphne's body and as Daphne Susan's body he feels tingly all over his body's. When he stops for a moment he heard two voices in his head gasp for breath and they said at the same moment _'WOW! You do know how to use that finger!'_ When he heard the voice of Daphne said that too he said _'Daphne? You are also in my head? Can you hear Susan too?'_ When Daphne replied _'Yes, I am here, wherever here is, and I can hear Susan.'_ At that moment Harry goes on with fingering the other girl and enjoys the feeling of the tingling and the warm cum in their privates.

 ** _Time skip_**

 **Somewhere around dinner time**

 **1 September 1996**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great Hall**

When he learns how to walk with boobs and with the sway in the hips with multiple bodies, he goes into the Great Hall and almost with all three body's to the Griffindor table, but, thanks to Susan and Daphne, steers Susan to the Hufflepuff table and Daphne to the Slytherin table. He also makes sure they are sitting where they're supposed to sit and talk with those they are supposed to talk. So Harry gets to talk with Hannah about boys and specially himself, and at the same time with Tracey about who are Death Eaters and who aren't and, also at the same time, with Neville Longbottom about which girl the best looking is in their year.

 **A/N: Feels good to end the chapter here. Who should I add to the people of the possessed by Harry from Ravenclaw? Review or PM! I am trying to update at least once a week, but I forgot last week so I will try to make two this week.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~Chiel**


	3. Enjoying IT from both sides

**A/N: Well, here is the other chapter from this week. I have a poll on my profile, please fill it in.**

 **On to the story**

 **Enjoying IT from both sides**

When the Welcoming Feast was over, and everybody got to the dormitories (again Harry made almost an error) Harry got to the horror of showering and changing clothes as a girl in a girls dormitory. With other girls! But it feels really nice to twist the nipples of the ladies breasts Harry thought. And Susan's breasts are LARGE! She must have an undetectable extension charm in her robes or something, because it doesn't show in the school robes _'Yep, I do have an undetectable extention charm in my robes, so the boys won't stare that much'_ Susan said. Harry really freaks out when he noticed that Susan has fairy wings on her back, invisible to all but herself and her family and even then, when she doesn't use them (almost always) they stay as little tattoos on her back. When he asks for an explanation Susan said _'My mother was a half-fairy so I am a quarter fairy, which means that I only got the ability to fly, the huge breasts and the ability to become two inches tall.'_ _'Ohw... that explains a lot. How do you become so small? I wanna try that.' 'Believe me, the world is tall then. And the pussy from Daphne looks real nice from the inside!'_ _'How do I do that?! I wanna try to fly to Daphne or myself!' 'Ok, listen good. You imagine yourself (me) as two inches with wings which stick from mid back and are as long as your whole two inch body. If you have done that you push the fairy magic into the image and you will change. I must warn you, your clothes will not shrink with you.' 'I did it! With my own body, with your body Susan and also with Daphne's body! I'm trying to fly to a broom cupboard where we can have some sex.'_ Daphne broke in at that moment and said _'Grmbl... Boys and sex. You give them two beautiful ladies and all they think about is sex and some rare magical powers.'_ Harry replied shameful _'Ok I'm sorry, if you don't want to I'll fly back and try to change back.'_ Susan then almost screams in their heads _'WHAT! YOU CAN FLY TOO? WITH FAIRY WINGS? THAT'S, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?' 'I did just use the fairy magic of you to change us all?' 'But but but, my fairy magic isn't strong enough to change three times back, I could maybe just get two times small and large again, and now you've given yourself and Daphne wings too? That's too much energy used, now you can only change back AFTER we have all slept. And how are you going to explain that you and Daphne are so small? The girls in my dorm know about that, and the fact that I sometimes sleep in my small form. But you have never let any fairy magic show as far as I know. So Harry. How are you going to solve this?' 'Eummm... Wake up before everyone else? And then make at least a Daphne and me large again? And then sleep some more and make you large?' 'Or you just find out if you have fairy magic too, and also in Daphne's body' 'Allright, but now first that sex. I really wanna enjoying IT from both sides at the same time.'_ With that Harry flew to a broom cupboard somewhere between Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

 _ **Time skip**_

 **A few minutes later**

 **In the night between 1 and 2 September**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Broom cupboard**

So, after the first flight without a broom Harry lands all three persons safe and sound on a bucket which was standing upside down and then Harry was fucking Susan's body, while Susan's body was fingering Daphne's body and Daphne's body was snogging Harry himself. They switched after a few minutes and kept going till early in the morning when they fell asleep still naked and 2 inches long with fairy wings. When Harry woke up he blinks a few times and, seeing the naked girls which he controls on top of him with his penis still in Daphne's pussy and willed them to fly back to their respectively dorms.

 ** _Time skip_**

 **5.30 AM**

 **2 September 1996**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Griffindor sixth year boys dormitory**

When Harry wakes up in his own bed he is still a tiny fairy and tries to change back with his own body and Daphne's body. It works! Harry and Harry as Daphne goes to sleep again and Susan and Daphne spoke some to each other while Harry was asleep. Some thing they spoke about is this: Susan said _'When is your period? Mine will be in a day, so I wish Harry good luck with that *giggles*' '*Also giggles* I have mine on the same day *just full out laughter*' 'Well, lets let Harry sleep and make sure we are awake either so he doesn't do such stupid things like last evening.' 'Hmmmm... You have a point there. Boys are so stupid. Even when the boy in question controls the bodies of two girls *giggles*'_ With that their conversation is over and they also go sleeping.

 **A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For ideas of who to add review or PM please. Thank you!**


	4. Meeting another Lady

**A/N: An enourmous applause for everyone who has followed/favourited this story. I really appreachate it. And I am still looking for an beta, so if your interested please review or PM me.**

Chapter 4

 **7.00 AM**

 **2 September 1996**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Griffindor sixth year boys dormitory**

'Harry?' Ron Weasley asks, 'Are you awake?' 'Ugh... Just a few more minutes or I'll hex you!' Harry answers. At that moment the girls in his head awoke with a giggle (both of them). _'*giggling* Well Harry, how do you like two periods? And put a damn tampon in before leaving!'_ Susan says and Daphne reacts with _'Language Susan *smiling*'_ Harry thought at the moment that he was gonna die from shame about putting that little thing in his bodies. And he feels like he could yell for no reason, and off course the stomach aches times two. Harry didn't wake up as a happy boy. But, at least he is awake now and then remembers that Susan's form is still in her fairy form and that Hannah was trying to get her to wake up. When Harry finally was ready to go to breakfast that morning he remembers something _"Oh no... I forgot that no one knows about **us** yet. HELP ME SUSAN AND DAPHNE!"_

 _'Yea yea calm down. We are gonna survive. As the last living member of an Most Ancient and Most Noble house you are entitled to three wives or more. And if Dumbledore knows that 'we' are together then maybe he will force someone on you!' "Hmmm... I don't like to do what he tells me to, but you are sure Daphne?" 'Off course I am. Who grew up in a pure blood household again?' "Hey! You don't have to be snarky to me!" 'You neither. Point. End of discussion.' 'Harry and Daphne! No fighting! And I think you should go by the Ravenclaw tower. I got the feeling someone is not happy. A certain witch with blond hair.' "Off course Susan. You are always right Susan. Yes Susan." 'OKAY NOW QUIT IT' "Yes Daphne"_

After that the "trio" met and goes towards the Ravenclaw tower. When they arrive they saw Luna standing without any shoes. When Harry asks why Luna has no shoes on he got the next answer. "The Nargles took them away. And you have 3 magical aura's mixed on each of you." After she said that she goes to Harry and snogs him silly. When Harry opened his eyes again he now could also see through Luna's eyes. But, instead of just normal seeing he also saw some sort of spheres around him, the girls, the Ravenclaw knocker and the paintings. _"Luna? Are you all right?"_ And when Luna answers she said (in their minds) _'Well, this is certainly a interesting kiss. I can feel a boy's body and that we all have a period on the same day. But to answer your question I'm doing fine! I can even see the world without the aura's of everyone and everything! But I don't understand why I can feel other presences too. Hello? Anybody home?' 'Yes Luna, me and Daphne are here as well. Everyone he kisses with his and her mouth at least a little bit open Harry controls their body too.'_ _'Harry, it's time for breakfast'_ Susan says.

 **8.30 AM**

 **2 September 1996**

 **Hogwarts**

 **The Great Hall**

'Harry? Where were you this morning?' Hermione asked. "I was just wandering around and on my way I met Susan, Daphne and Luna. 'WHAT! Do you use the first name of a Slytherin! You must be brainwashed! I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey this moment!' "What! No Ron, we are just friends! Not in love or anything! And I thought that that is something that is going to happen when I have a love potion! _'No, you're wrong. It could be used in low doses so to start a friendship first, and then upper the dosage. And I don't like that Weasel. I like him even less than Malfoy. With Malfoy you know he is rotten. But with a child of a "Light" family no one puts any blame on him. Granger I do like. Even if she is beating me in everything with halve a point' "Ok thanks for the information Daphne. Time for hearing some more nonsense I think.'_ 'Harry? Harry!? HARRY JAMES POTTER!' "Yes Yes Yes I'm back, what were you saying again?" 'I was saying that you really should put more times in your studies. You could be forced to redo this grade!' "Yes I know. I promise I will be trying harder and harder.'

 **A/N: Thank you for voting! Luna wins the poll with one more person than Padma. The next one to add is probably Tonks because she works works for the ministry and has metamorpmagus abilities. Please review! And I am still looking for a beta!**


	5. Auror Visit part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter! In this chapter there will be another lady! If you read the last author notes on the end of the last chapter you know which! And yes, I will try to make chapters longer. On to the chapter!**

 **31 October 1996**

 **Some time early in the morning**

 **Hogwarts**

 **In the Griffindor sixth year boys dormitory**

When Harry wakes up he decided to let Susan and Daphne sleep and go walk around the castle with Luna's body. Harry had Luna quickly deflowered after he became her either but he couldn't let other people think that he was with "only" Susan and Daphne. Dumbledore tried to speak to him the last few months and when Harry was with Dumbledore alone Dumbledore tried to oblivate any knowledge about him being with Susan or Daphne and a compulsion to get to know Ginevra Weasley who, at least Luna said that she was already thinking of herself als Mrs. Harry James Potter in Harry's first year. But, apparently, compulsions and oblivations doesn't work when you have three other people in your head and your mind is spread over four bodies instead of the usual one. So it didn't work. What Daphne find out when Harry had to try leggimency with Daphne's body on his own body he found out that he couldn't find anything! They were having a solid occlumency shield where no one could even read their emotions! But, all good things must come to an end, and so came an end to the walk with Luna when they met Ron near the kitchens. When Ron saw him with Luna's body walking hand in hand he screamed at Harry the following: 'Hey, Harry. Why are you walking hand in hand with Looney?! Aren't those two sluts not enough?!'

When Harry heard that he was SO angry at Ron that Daphne, Susan and Luna together must try to keep him at bay. And when Harry was calmed he asked the million-dollar question "Why Ron? Are you just jealous that I am FORCED to marry three woman at least, if not more when I do my inheritance test at Gringrotts on my seventeenth birthday? Because let me tell you one thing. My life sucks." Just when he was ready saying that he heard a small cough behind him and looked into blue eyes, twinkling madly. 'Oh Harry, you mustn't lose your best friend over something so petty my boy.' After Dumb-as-a-door sayd that Harry got (again) an oblivation so he 'forgets' his relationship with Luna and a compulsion to stay friends with Ron. When Dumbledore was ready the girls reversed the effects and decided to send a owl to Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, DLME for short, but, before Harry ties the letter to the owl's feet Susan said to him that his owl and every school owl is probably being watched and the message would never arrive or would be changed. When Harry asked if she had a better method she said that maybe it's a good idea to use her communication mirror. When Harry as Susan arrives at Susan's dorm he instantly grabs the mirror and threw a few silencing and privacy charms around. When he activated the mirror he saw the face of 'his' aunt looking worried. When Harry explained what was going on with Dumbledore oblivating people and putting compulsion charms on them Amelia said that she will come instantly to Hogwarts with her best Aurors and hope for the best.herself

 **Time skip**

 **31 October 1996**

 **At lunch**

 **Hogwarts**

 **The Great Hall**

When Harry was watching Dumbledore suddenly stand up and getting to the enterance halls Harry as Susan follows him instantly and greets her aunt and the Auror with the bubblegum pink hair named Dont-call-me-by-my-first-name Nymphadora Tonks before Dumbledore was even aware of her. Dumbledore instantly tried to send Susan back to the Great Hall, but his point would be moot as Amelia introduced for the large crowd which was starting to form behind Dumbledore. Then Amelia says that Dumbledore is under arrest for illegal oblivating and illegal compulsions. When Dumbledore tried to read Harry's mind he came across a solid wall which he couldn't break through. He can't even read Harry's emotions! When Harry felt that he said (as himself) "And add the illegal leggimency to the charge." With that Amelia had enough and asked Auror Tonks to get Harry and Susan and ask them about the charges while she would handle the "Big Fish" to a holding cell this instant with the rest off the aurors with her.

 **Time skip**

 **31 October 1996**

 **The first period after lunch**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Empty classroom #392**

Daphne and Luna said to Harry that he has to kiss her and become her! And, when women start to say something you have to do it or they will torment you with it for their whole life. So that's the reason why Harry didn't resist to kiss a pretty girl, even although she kissed back with even more passion than he kissed her! When Harry finally let loose and opened his eyes he could feel Tonks' body and tries to move with it. When he falls he sees her hair, but luckily the hair of every other girl's body and his own body not turning fiery red from shame and when he calmed down it was getting pinker again. Tonks choose that moment to react about why she can't move her own body anymore. _'I don't know why'_ Daphne says _'But every girl since he kissed Susan an the train at the starting of the year he possesses. And I let Harry looked over everything in the library but he can't find anything. What is nice to know is that any magical ability is passed over all of his bodies, so he could morph every one of the bodies with just your talents. And he knows your memories, muscle memories and magical memories so he is right now also a fully trained Auror, including all the spells and the movements.'_ _'And who are here all?'_ _"Well you have myself, Susan, Daphne, Luna and now you." 'Wait a minute. You have a castle full of females and you have only kissed 4 people this year?' "I think that keeping my concentration doing 5 things at the same time is just possible, and doing even more? It's impossible."_ With that Harry tries to use the powers of Tonks and suddenly he changes Tonks body to an exact copy of himself, genitals included! _'So Tonks, you can change your gender?'_ Luna said. _"Then I can fuck myself with two dicks!"_ When Harry said that everyone but Harry were grumbling and mumbling about stupid horny hot boys. _"Thanks for the compliment!"_. With that Tonks notified Harry what he was supposed to say to Amelia (or Auntie for Susan). So, Harry as Tonks goes to Amelia to notify her of what he knew while he in his other bodies is testing Tonks Metamorphmagus powers.

 **A/N: So, another chapter, and this one a lot longer then the others! Yay! By request I will be adding next Lavender Brown but I think that that will have to wait a few chapters. Please review!**


	6. Auror visit part 2

**A/N: So, I am finally back… Something to do with work and finals and stuff, but at least I can say that there's another chapter :D. Well, I must say that I am writing this at 1 AM so I'm sorry for my bad English xD. But, enough talking. Here we go with the sixth chapter of Harry Possesses girls!**

 **Auror visit part 2**

 **31 October 1996**

 **The first period after lunch**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Empty classroom #13**

Tonks helped Harry a little with the report to Amelia, but for the most part Harry did great (Daphne reminded Tonks of the fact that Harry could use her memory). He told Amelia about the fact that Harry, during the summer, found out he was getting immune to memory charms because he remembered seeing Dumbledore threatening the Dursleys to never harm him enough to send him to an hospital or they would be seeing a lot more of him and that "less strangely but still weird enough to be called an freak" woman that would wave her stick to make the bloody, almost unconscientious and beaten to a pulp Harry Potter less bloody, unconscientious and less beaten. After Amelia heard this she immediately asked to speak to Harry himself who, despite the continuous support of the females in his head, was crying in his own body while doing as directed by Susan with the other bodies.

After a short walk to the unused classroom Harry was in, he knocked on the door ' _for the pretences'_ Daphne said, and let Tonks and Amelia in. The first thing Harry noticed about her with Luna's mage sight was that she was strong, very strong in fact. Also was that her aura looked almost the same as Susan's, with a slight difference in the colour. After that Harry (totally not forced by Daphne and Susan *cough cough*) stood up from the floor and gives Amelia an hand and introduces himself as Harry Potter.

What Harry appreciates is that not even once Amelia's eyes flicker to his forehead like normal is for 99% of the population of magical Britain. _What do people think about me across the border? Note to self: ask Fleur as soon as I see her._ _'Then you can kiss her also, I wonder if we become more beautiful then.' All of you already are beautiful, you don't need to be a Veela for that! 'And the award for getting common sense by merging with female minds goes tooooooo… Harryyyyy Potterrrrrr!'_ said Tonks. _'And now listen to auntie please?' All right, on it_ Harry told the females in his head while Amelia asks the question "Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit." "No, everything's okay¸ thanks for asking" Harry said.

After the questioning Harry decided that trying his idea out of fucking with multiple penises could actually be a great idea, but only after he shrunk himself to his fairy form and decided it would be fun to fly around the school for a bit and to see if anyone was worth kissing.

 **A/N: Well, that was another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, because I spend two hours on it** **.**

 **Please review! I love to read them! (The reason I started writing again was because of the reviews 3 to you!**

 **~Chiel**


End file.
